godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Seieireppa/God Eater: One Decillion Voices, chapter 1: Rose
It’s kind of funny when you think about it. Who worries about love in the middle of the apocalypse? My childhood friend, she… she lost her life when the Aragami attacked. We had to flee within Fenrir’s walls before I could say my goodbyes. I was going to marry her one day. Once we’d both made a life for ourselves, we were going to go somewhere far away and be wed. My future… it was supposed to be made. And like that, the life I’d so meticulously planned was snatched away before my eyes when the Kongou’s fist pulverized her skull and upper body. In one instant, her life was snatched away, and my dreams along with it. Oh… me? My name is Yaoya. Yaoya Rose. My mom is Japanese, and my dad, whose last name I inherited, is… well, WAS British. He died, too. Another Kongou ran him down and blew him apart with a blast of wind. He stayed behind trying to protect me and my mom. Well… I guess “try” isn’t entirely accurate, because he did succeed. And it’s because my dad gave his life to preserve mine that I am standing here now, as a God Eater, writing this. A God Eater… that’s what they call us, humanity’s last line of defense against the Aragami. We wield weapons called God Arcs—the only things that can damage the Oracle Cell makeup of an Aragami’s body—and fight them on the front lines. Day after day, I take up my blade and gun and do my part to make sure that no one else has to die, that no one else has to suffer what I suffered. Of course… I could never truly forget her. My childhood friend—her name isn’t important, honestly, and I’d rather not think about her more than I have to—she was my everything, and I was ready to live the rest of my life together with her. But now… like I said, how can anyone think about love in the middle of the apocalypse? Every once in a while, I think to myself how life would be had she survived. Would she have become a God Eater, like me? Would we have still gotten married? Would we be fighting Aragami on the front lines as husband and… Goddammit. I really need to stop doing that. The more I think about that… about her… the more I become soft, the more my mind wanders, and the more I suffer on the battlefield as a result. If I’m going to fight at my best, I need to purge all other thoughts from my head. Only the thrill of the fight and how best to slay my enemy must be on my mind. Otherwise, someone else might… …Best not to think about that. No what-ifs. Only results. I should be wrapping this up, though. They’re calling me up for a mission. Another mission, another Aragami… This is “Rose,” signing out. Godspeed, humanity. Category:Blog posts